Dragon's Den
by BetrayedVision
Summary: A visit to Romania for Ginny will bring two unexpecting lovers together. COMPLETE It's just a short read.
1. Chapter One: Vacation to Romania

Dragon's Den 

**A/N**: This is a Draco/Ginny… I've read a lot of fics about Draco and Ginny during Hogwarts and I couldn't help myself to think 'I haven't really seen any post-Hogwarts.' So I made this 7 years after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Every one has changed for the better, but some remained the same and nurtured their hatred for Harry Potter, who survived in this story. Well here's the first Chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my mind. Jo owns everything that has to with Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter One: Vacation to Romania**

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy wishes to see you," called the assistant over the intercom. Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley stood up and walked to her boss's office. He smiled courteously; the war and the time in Azkaban had really changed him. "Miss Weasley, I've noticed that you haven't taken a day since I hired you. I figured out that you have a brother in Romania that is a care taker of dragons and since the place needed to be re-registered I offered that you could go. Spend a little time with your brother; after all it is almost your birthday," he said nicely.

It was true; she hadn't seen her brother in seven years and what better than to spend her birthday off. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Ginny squeaked and shook his hand graciously. "Thank you, Thank you." Lucius Malfoy smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "You deserve it Miss Weasley, your one of my best employees."

Ginny packed up her things at her apartment for a couple days and made sure that she had the re-registry form in her pocket. She wrote her mother that she was going to see Charlie in Romania and set off for the country. She wanted to surprise her elder brother when she arrived there. As she did they were busy controlling a Dragon, she stopped and asked a kind looking gentlemen who had shoulder-length silver-ish hair. "Where could I find Charlie Weasley?" She asked politely.

"Charlie? He would be right side second chain. But I got to say, wait till we get Alexander's mouth shut. He spits acid," the man said he had a polite British accent and a great smile. Then he climbed up the chain with a huge clamp over his back to put on the Dragon's mouth. The man climbed right on top of the dragon's mouth as the dragon shook it's large head, some how, Ginny didn't really figure out how, the man got the clamp over it's mouth.

"OI! Charlie a little misses is looking for you!" he said on top of its head jumping off landing right in front of Ginny. Charlie came around the corner and smile formed on his face, he hugged his sister. "What brings a visit from the busy Ginny?" Charlie asked as the man dunked his hands in bat of goop it seemed. "She's your sister? Why didn't you say that Miss?" the man mumbled taking his hands out of the bat as the goop absorbed into his skin healing the flesh.

Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you could tell, Mr. Malfoy sent me to have this sight re-registered and he also gave me a break," Ginny said promptly. Charlie smiled, "I'm glad to have you here, haven't seen you graduated from Hogwarts." Ginny smiled holding her bag; she shrank everything that she wanted to bring and stuffed them into her bag.

"Give the form to Draco; he's the only bloke around here who can do that kind of stuff without us loosing this place," Charlie laughed and Ginny's eyes went wide. "Draco Malfoy?" she asked almost not believing her older brother. The blonde man behind them laughed at that comment, "Who else would be called Draco, Miss Weasley?" He said taking the form and reading it squinting, "I need my glasses for this fine print," he mumbled.

"I thought…you disappeared..." Ginny stuttered as they went to the office, it was cramped and papers were piled everywhere. "No Miss, I was dismembered from my family. You see after I received the dark mark, I betrayed my family and became a spy for Dumbledore. The dismembered me after the war. So my Father's been telling people I've disappeared? Sure does sound like him to do such a thing," Draco exclaimed not loosing his smile.

Ginny looked astonished, the Draco Malfoy she remembered was pale and appeared frail. The man who stood in front of her had a gracious smile, a tan, and was remarkably built. "So how long are you staying Ginny?" Charlie said taking her bag guiding her to the enormous cabin behind the dragons. "Umm maybe a week or so… don't know," Ginny said meeting Draco blew her away. "Is Draco your boss?" she asked as they walked there.

"Nah, I'm his. Draco Malfoy is a smart lad, very polite. He has a passion for Dragons, loves them to death. He even has a little one that he's raising, Guinevere he calls her. Adorable actually, she's gotten to a large size but is the nicest thing ever," Charlie informed Ginny who stepped into the house.

"Here, let's find you a vacant room," he said going up the stares on the right side. He put Ginny's things down in a room that wasn't decorated at all. "Sorry 'bout the lack of decoration. We don't have too much style around here, so we leave the walls blank. Let me introduce you to, basically the mother of the house, Mrs. Brabant," Charlie said putting his arm around his little sister and pulling her into a fierce hug.

They went into a large kitchen where a plump woman was making lunch. Her face brightened up when she saw Ginny and she exclaimed, "You have a visitor with you! Is she your girlfriend Charlie? Nobody brings there girlfriends down here, afraid I might get jealous of my boys, I betcha."

Charlie chuckled, "This is my little sister Ginny Mrs. Brabant, and she'll be staying here for a while." Mrs. Brabant beamed, "Even better than a girlfriend, a family member!" She hugged Ginny and made her taste test the soup she was making. Ginny smiled and said it was very good.

Ginny later sat by the fire and talked to her older brother till lunch was ready. The bright eyed red head was amazed how many guys Charlie was living with. There were ten living in the cabin, with only two bathrooms. There were actually two woman besides Mrs. Brabant and they took one of the bathrooms claiming they needed there privacy and only let Charlie and Draco use there bathroom since the two were "civilized."

All the men poured through the door when twelve on the clock chimed and they all rushed to the kitchen like little boys. Ginny thought the sight was hysterical, the cabin resembled the tree house for the lost boys in Peter Pan and Mrs. Brabant was Wendy. "Are you hungry sweetie?" Mrs. Brabant asked stepping out of the kitchen. Ginny nodded, she went into the kitchen she had to step over some people. There wasn't enough room for twelve people at the kitchen table.

Ginny saw that Draco was sitting and talking to another guy who wasn't eating either, "Blaise, honey are you going to eat?" Mrs. Brabant asked. The man with the buzz cut shook his head no, "I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee later."

"Miss Weasley, are you married?" Mrs. Brabant asked starting a conversation with the girl sitting next to her kicking one of men out of the chairs. This made some of the men perk up and listen, "No ma'am, I'm not married not even dating," Ginny said laughing at some of the men who winked at her. "Don't look for any one here, there all hooligans except for Dray and Charlie," one woman advised and the other nodded.

"I'm glad you think of me so highly Miss Rice, but I do believe there is Blaise Zabini who is also, I guess you can consider civilized," Draco said promptly giving Ginny back the form she gave him to fill out. Miss Rice smiled, "Ah yes how can we forget Zabini?" She looked over at the younger woman next to her and grinned.

"You speak just like a gentlemen, just like your father did when he was your age Draco," Mrs. Brabant chuckled taking his bowl and he smiled sitting back down pulling out a book and put on his glasses.

"So Miss Weasley, who's the guy you last dated?" one man asked with his mouth foul. "Richard! How rude, you don't ask people those questions," Mrs. Brabant lectured hitting him with her wooden spoon. "Its fine Mrs. Brabant, the last person I continuously dated was Harry Potter and that was I believe four years ago. Since then I've gone on many dates with people, but they ended up as pigs," Ginny sighed to the man named Richard.

"I always thought you'd marry Potter Miss Weasley, it seemed that you were happy with him," Draco commented getting up and pouring two cups of coffee. Ginny nodded, "well he broke up with me and eventually married Hermione." Draco's eyes went wide, "A foolish mistake," he mumbled.

Ginevra Weasley in his eyes had grown into a full bodied woman, curves where she needed them. She had a remarkable smile, vivid flaming red hair that went down past her shoulders; she was short but had a long torso. The epitome of beauty, Miss Ginevra Weasley was. She had freckles on her face and on her chest where the neckline of her shirt dropped. _'The girls grown up into a gorgeous lady,' _Draco thought and smile appeared on his face. "Mrs. Brabant, do you have any sugar?" he asked trying to keep his eyes away from Ginny.

"You do need to cut this hair, just let me snip it a little, just a tiny bit Draco," Mrs. Brabant pleaded trying to see how much she wanted to cut off. Draco pulled his ponytail over his shoulder and opened a cabinet trying to find sugar saying, "Mrs. Brabant, I hold you with highest respect. But please do me a favor and leave my hair alone." This reminded of Bill and her mother, every time Bill was around her mom, she would plead with Bill for her to cut his hair.

"Plus he vouldn't ze Draco, if you zut of 'is 'air," the younger lady piped up in a thick Swedish accent. Ginny felt odd, this was obviously a family that stuck together. Richard took Draco's hair and rubbed his face on it he sighed, "Plus it's so soft, almost like baby hair, you sure do have feminine hair Dray."

Draco shook his head; some of his hair wasn't even in the band. "You're officially gay Rich," Draco said pulling the band out. He looked like his dad, but in a way he was more handsome and his face wasn't as pointy as his fathers. Richard ran his fingers through Draco's hair making some men laugh and made little moaning noises, "Come on Draco, just think I'm Pansy for a couple seconds and I promise you I'm good in bed," Richard joked around. This caused an uproar of laughter in the house that could cause an earthquake.

"If you were Pansy, I'd kill you," Draco said laughing a little hoping up on the counter. She couldn't really remember Pansy Parkinson, but she new that Draco didn't like her anymore. The men around the table had each different colored tee shirts, Charlie's color was a deep blue, and Draco's color was black. Blaise's color was green and the man called Richard had orange. "Its laundry day, so today I want all you people that have dark clothes to put your clothing in the washing machine," Mrs. Brabant informed them all.

"Get back to work, all of you! Ginny dear, you can stay and talk with me," Mrs. Brabant beamed. Ginny smiled, _'I feel out of place here, these people have been living with each other for such a long time, and I just come waltzing in,' _she thought a little nervous and feeling out of place.

When the last person left and Mrs. Brabant cleared everything she sat down with a cup of tea with Ginny, "I'm so glad to have another lady here with me; I get so lonely sometimes when they go off. I feel almost like there mother sometimes," the elderly lady said sipping her tea.

"You remind me of Wendy, from Peter Pan. Taking care of the Lost Boys and everything," Ginny thought aloud Mrs. Brabant chuckled at this. "That's what my husband said before he died, he was Peter Pan, and we actually call this place Neverland." Ginny saw a twinkle in Mrs. Brabant's eyes; it seemed that her real call was taking care of these "Lost Boys."

"So Ginny, what do you think of Draco? He's quite a looker," Mrs. Brabant inquired, Ginny looked almost startled. "I just met him Mrs. Brabant," she said a little shocked that the elderly woman would ask such a question like that.

Mrs. Brabant cocked her head to the side, "Poor Dray, the men tease him since they all have girlfriends and some are engaged. Say that the only woman that loves him is his dragon Guinevere," she sighed, she looked disappointed that Ginny wasn't interested in the Malfoy. "Charlie was telling me about Guinevere, says that she's real gentle," Ginny mentioned to Mrs. Brabant.

Mrs. Brabant laughed, "As gentle as a dragon can get, she's real weak, born with disabilities Charlie tells me. Draco is the only one that can get close to her without her eating anyone." Ginny nodded saying that she needed fresh air, feeling that she didn't want to talk to Mrs. Brabant anymore. She sat on the porch swinging back and forth taking in her beautiful surroundings. She saw the dragons off in the distance, they looked almost gentle. She lay down and shortly after that the breeze called her to sleep.

"Miss Weasley," a voice called her back from her dreams, "Miss Weasley, do wake up, you've been sleeping since lunch." She opened her eyes and forgot where she was for a second she punched Draco in the nose and fell back asleep. "Ginny!" she heard another voice call but not as softly. "Get away," Ginny mumbled.

"Ginny!" Charlie shouted in her ear, "What the hell do you…" Ginny started up and started apologizing to Draco talking extremely fast. "Its fine, it's fine," he laughed wiping the small amount of blood that was building up under his nose. Ginny turned bright red and almost cried, "I'm sorry Draco, and I really am. I don't normally do that, well never mind I do. I've popped Ron so many times he doesn't even want to attempt to wake me up anymore. I'm really sorry."

Draco smiled and kissed her knuckles, "Don't apologize Miss Weasley, it's an act of defense." He said and got up and went into the kitchen, Ginny looked up at the sky, it as about to rain. _'I humiliated myself, good going Ginny!' _She seriously about to cry, "Hermione owled me, she Harry and Ron are coming tomorrow. They say the want to see you," Charlie said interrupting her near emotional break down.

"You feel bad about punching him don't you?" Charlie asked as Ginny rested his head on her older brother's shoulder. "I feel like a little girl doing that, and I'm almost twenty-five," she said with disgust in herself. The clouds opened and the rain started pouring down.

"Are you still upset about Harry leaving you?" Charlie asked staring off into the rain. Ginny sighed, "No, not at all actually. I wouldn't be able to live with him, our tempers would flair off too much. Besides I wasn't really happy, it was just a girlish crush." Charlie sighed with relief and hugged his little sister.

Ginny thought she would retire to bed after eating dinner, she was tired and felt so guilty it was driving her to exhaustion. But in the middle of the night she woke up and saw flashes of fire through out the rain. Ginny went down stairs in her night gown that trailed after her. She almost looked like a Grecian goddess the way the nightgown fitted her. She pulled on her cloak and went outside to the porch where everyone was sitting.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting next to her brother on the swing. "The dragons, we let them blow fire when it pours. It's a great sight," Draco said who sat a the end of the porch. Ginny nodded and almost squeaked when she saw a Dragon come up to the porch. Draco went out into the ran and took off her mouth guard off by climbing up the dragon's side. She snorted and they could feel the hot wind come at them. As Draco slid off the dragon sauntered away. "You sure do have a big lover Draco," some of the guys snickered and clanged there beer mugs together. Draco sighed, his hair fell in his eyes and he looked like a sex god.

'_I still can't believe that's Draco Malfoy,' _Ginny thought trying to look away from Draco. _'That gentlemen can't be Draco Malfoy, he's too charming, kind, polite, and above all drop dead gorgeous. I swear if I stay any longer I'll be forced to something irrational. I wonder if he's good in bed.' _Ginny questioned and almost hit herself in the head.

She watched the flames dance in the sky, it was really a sight.

**A/N: **Well that's the first chapter; there is the whole sex appeal that's going on right about now! Lol, I couldn't help it, and Draco is such a gentlemen. I think it's adorable when he calls her Miss Weasley; I'm the one who wrote it... so of course I think it's adorable. Well till next chapter! Read & Review! –B.V


	2. Chapter Two: It’s the truth

Dragon's Den 

**A/N**: Thank you **lemonade101**, **blondegolfer.opps.sorry, andEve Granger** for reviewing. I'm just tickled that you like my story! I'm trying to make this story different from my other one; my other (Mid Heaven's Flights) is getting into the angst mode but still has romance in it. It's rather difficult writing two stories at once. So I'll update as soon as possible, usually right after I updated MHF. READ & REVIEW! –B.V

**Disclaimer: **I only own my mind. Jo owns everything that has to with Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two: It's the truth**

"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled at six in the morning. "WAKE UP! WE HAVE DRAGONS TO FEED!" Ginny put her pillow over head and groaned into the mattress. "WAKE UP GINNY! WE HAVE GUESTS!" Charlie's voice rang in her ears. He slammed open and slammed shut until Ginny rose. "I'm up, I'm up!" she muttered getting dressed she put her hair in two braids.

She teetered down the stares, "You people need lives," she muttered as she sulked into the kitchen. "Ginny!" she heard three familiar voices say and she got hugs from all three of them. Her eyes peeked open a little and saw the smiling faces of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Hi," Ginny said and went into the kitchen.

"Miss Weasley, I do you believe you need this more than I do," Draco said holding her freshly poured cup of coffee. "Thank you," she said in monotone with the 'Hi' she gave Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Her eyes were barely open, and her head felt like it wasn't attached to her neck. Last night the stayed up really late, just Draco and Ginny watching the dragons and their celebration.

Ginny was convinced that the scene of dragons was the most beautiful thing that the magical world had given them. She stayed up all night watching dragons, and talking to Draco about basically everything. They were only two out there, till three in the morning. She gulped down the coffee and sighed, "Who's here Charlie?" she asked in a dazed voice not remembering who she got the hugs from. Even that, Charlie wasn't even in the room.

"Miss Weasley, your friends. I believe the two Potters and your older brother," Draco chuckled pouring another cup of coffee for himself. Ginny's head went down to the table and she groaned. Draco patted her shoulder, "I guess, you can't stay up that late and just have three hours of sleep. But Miss Weasley, do look at least remotely alive. Your friends have traveled a long way to see you and Charlie."

Ginny pushed the coffee cup toward him and he laughed, "Come in, I do believe she's in there some where." He refilled her cup and she sat there drinking the next cup down, "I'm going to have to pee after this," she mumbled sitting her head back down again. Draco went into the cabinets and pulled out jars of little tablets of different colors each had a label on top of the lid.

"So exactly who are you?" Ron asked his eyebrow raised. Draco smiled and held out his hand Ron shook it still staring at Draco. "Think, who was the one person who hate?" Draco stated still smiling, he looked through the jars. "Miss Weasley, I can't find the lethargy tablets, maybe they're in this box," he said almost talking to himself.

Ron still had his eyebrow cocked looking at the "Mystery Man" he just couldn't figure out who it was, nor could Ron and Hermione. The mystery man found the tablets and looked pleased with finding the tablets, "Lets see Miss Weasley, how do you feel?" Draco asked. "Like shit," Ginny mumbled sitting back her eyes still closed. Draco laughed, "Here take two."

Ginny popped them in the mouth and they easily disappeared in seconds. "Thanks Dray," she said a little more awake. "The Golden Trio" could of fainted right there and then. "MALFOY!" Ron roared standing up pointing his wand at Draco. Draco smiled putting the away the box, "Wow, it sure did you take you along time."

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron shouted as Charlie ran into the kitchen and tried to pull Ron in the direction so he couldn't lunge at Malfoy and kill him. "Miss Weasley, are you doing okay?" he asked leaning down to see her, his blonde hair fell into his face. "Better, I need sleep though," Ginny answered.

"DON'T GET NEAR MY SISTER!" Ron howled on top of his lungs. Draco cocked his head to the side, "Don't listen to him, he's a crazed lunatic," Ginny mumbled trying to get up and then fell back down. "Are you sure those tablets were meant to do this? They're just making me sleepy," Ginny yawned. Draco sighed, "Wrong box must be." He picked up Ginny, and she wrapper her arms and legs around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT MALFOY!" Ron snarled as Charlie pinned him to the floor. "What ze ole comoton?" Lavache asked coming down the stairs. Draco shrugged and put Ginny in her bed. She looked like an angel; Draco played with her braids and smiled softly. He remembered how radiant and lively she looked last night; the flashes that came across her face made her beauty really shine.

Draco heard the thundering of Ron's voice all the way downstairs, he took one of Ginny's hair bands and tied his hair back in a low ponytail. He'd lost his hair band yesterday, and was in no sight. "I hope you don't mind," he whispered and went down stares. "He works for me, he's a really nice guy Ron, he really has changed," Charlie panted trying to keep Ron back from throttling Draco.

"I'm going to go tend to the Dragons, Charlie don't hurt yourself if he wants to attempt to beat the shit out of me. Let it be. I'll see you bother later, Harry, Mrs. Potter," Draco said calmly taking the last gulp of his coffee. He walked out the door right up to a dragon and patted it; he quickly jumped up to reach the leash. Taking the large leash he took the dragon to another place.

"You let that self conceited git in the house with Ginny?" Ron baffled throwing his arms out. "Draco is 'ery nice, I dunno vat your 'oblem is," Lavache making her own breakfast. Charlie popped Ron in the back of the head and barked, "There's living proof that he's changed, you're such an air head. Can't you tell? He's working under ME! Ron, ME! That has to tell you something!" Ron looked over at Harry, who was still suffering from shock. "That was Draco Malfoy?" Charlie put his hands up and walked away, he was too peeved to handle this.

…**Lunch…**

As the people rolled in, and Ginny was finally awake, the fact that Draco Malfoy was working under Charlie and was a decent man wouldn't absorb into Ron's head. "Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy? I mean you could be some freak that abducted Draco Malfoy," Harry asked eyeing Draco. Draco spit out his soup laughing at this, "DRACO!" Blaise Zabini yelled wiping the soup off his face. This made Draco laugh even harder, he had to stand over the sink. "Damnit Draco, I didn't need a shower," Blaise mumbled whipping him with a towel. "You crack me up Potter, who the hell else would carry out the name _Draco Malfoy_?" Draco said pouring his soup down the sink.

Harry crossed his arms, "Your father says that you disappeared and canceled a search for you saying it was no use that he thought you were dead, the wizarding world believed your father and we gave it up." Draco shrugged eating the sandwich instead of the soup, "I was dismembered, and I'm not longer part of Malfoy family. I'm deceased to them," he said simply unfazed by this.

"So they just said, 'We don't want you any more.' And let you go?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her food. Draco shrugged; he looked over at Ginny who was sitting there listening to every word.

He rubbed his nape, "Well it was more complicated. It was more of a unanimous vote. I'm paid to keep quiet from now on. You see I was a top spy for Dumbledore. My family found that out they got they're knickers in a not and booted me out, of course my Aunt Andromeda was thrilled. She was about the only one, lovely lady. I got along nicely with her daughter, Tonks… that's what she wanted me to call her. When I was wounded, she took me in and cured me up, I moved here about a year or two later," he informed smiling slightly with mention of his Aunt and Tonks.

"We know Tonks," Harry said, "Does she still have that wild hair?" Draco nodded laughing, "I was trying to convince her to change it to black, but she almost burst a vessel. I don't think I've ever heard a woman yell that loud remarking that she didn't want to look like her evil Aunt Bellatrix."

There was a silence in the room when Draco said the name Bellatrix, Draco forgot. Bellatrix Black Lestrange killed Sirius Black, Harry's god father. He wished he wouldn't have said that. He groaned and drawled out, "I apologize for Sirius- Harry I never met my cousin. But I heard all the stories from Andromeda; he sounded like a great guy to be around."

"Sirius is your cousin?" Ginny asked a little confused with the family tree of the Malfoys and Blacks. Draco sat down and nodded, "Second cousin, he's cousins with my "mum." Meaning in some freakish way, Potter and I distantly related." It was like a history lesson, Draco explaining his family tree.

"It's not much of a tree, more like a stump really. A stump of inbreeds, I don't wish to continue that. I find it rather disgusting, to marry your cousin and how ever your related to that person. It's always sickened me," Draco taking a gulp of his beer.

"So you don't have this irrational hate of muggleborns?" Hermione asked hotly, Draco smiled, "Nay, how would the families grow if we didn't have different blood? The child grows with deformities if the blood is too much of the same." Hermione looked pleased at this.

Ginny couldn't place in her mind how much Draco had changed, yes she had talked to him last night about things but he didn't share that bit of information with her. She smiled thinking, _'He really is a gentleman now.' _It was amazing how much he'd grown since she last saw him. "Why the sudden change?" Harry persisted. Draco sighed, he chest rose and fell, "Time in Azkaban changes a person."

**A/N: **Well I hope that satisfies your reading needs! Sorry it's kind of short, future chapters will vary size depends which mood I'm in when writing. Till next chapter! READ & REVIEW! –B.V


	3. Chapter Three: Within Nightmares & Dream...

Dragon's Den 

**A/N**: Thanks **Lady Ghost Buster **for your review! I'm so glad you people like my story! While you're at it, help me figure out this C2 community thing, maybe some how join? I'm outright lost, even though I'm the manager. I think I can find my way back with the M&M trail I left behind me though. Well Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my mind. Jo owns everything that has to with Harry Potter. I also don't own Grecian gods! I don't own Shakespeare either.

**Warning: **Sexual themes.

**Chapter Three: Within Nightmares & Dreams**

Ginny wandered the lands, occasionally bumping into one of the workers. She noticed at lunch that Draco was wearing one of her hair bands; she realized this because it was the color of her hair. She charmed all her black bands to become the same color of her hair so that no one could see them. She didn't want to say anything in front of Harry or Ron. They would of gone insane, hyena insane. She could see Ron jumping on top of Draco and trying to bite his arm off.

That's the only reason why she was outside walking around, is that Ron started an argument that he didn't want Ginny to stay here under the same roof as that "worthless, self conceited, has his head stuck up his ass, bastard." Ginny stormed out of the house since they're argument and was wondering around for at least two hours.

She came too a rather large lake, Four dragons where laying around in it heads on top of each other resting. She saw a blonde man swimming around them checking things out. She then looked over at the tree, they're hung Draco's clothes. His black tee shirt, his jeans, and his boots were hanging on the tree. _'He's swimming around in the nude? OH MY GOD! He's swimming around with dragon's in the nude!" _her mind screamed.

"Miss Weasley?" a voice called and put her hand over her eyes not to se anything. "Do you mind handing me my clothes, and that towel?" he asked as Ginny stumbled getting his clothes she handed him his clothes and he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Thank you Miss Weasley," he said, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Your-your welcome," Ginny stumbled.

She turned around so he could get dressed, "I'm decent Miss Weasley, you don't have to close your eyes any more," he teased she opened her eyes and was relieved to see that he was wearing his jeans. Draco smiled lying down in the sand, "Miss Weasley, what brings you out here?" he asked politely putting his wet hair up. Ginny sighed; she didn't want to go into detail about the argument with Ron.

He looked so handsome; Apollo himself would envy Draco Malfoy. Ginny envied him a little; he looked like he was made out of wax. She thought of her self, _'I'm made of mud.' _She lied down next to him, "Well, I had an argument with Ron. He wants me to go home."

Draco nodded and touched her cheek, "Because of me, Miss Weasley?" He sat up and she put her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist, "I don't agree with him Draco, he's stuck in the past," Ginny said and kissed Draco's neck. "I'm not worthy of you Miss Weasley, you could do so much better than me. I'm not the best person to become friends with, or even to look past friendship with," he wryly stated getting up and pulling on his shirt. He called the dragons and rounded them up, leaving Ginny sitting in the sand clearly upset.

Ginny ran her fingers through her vivid hair, her brown eyes followed Draco. It upset her that he thought of himself lowly, _'Azkaban…he was in Azkaban. I saw the death eater mark on his arm. That must have changed his self confidence.' _He was a gentleman, even when she hugged him or leaned into to kiss him. A gentleman would never act upon a lady unless his intentions were true.

Ginny fell back into the sand, the sun tickled her skin. Draco Malfoy had changed for the better; she could see it in his gray eyes. Those gray eyes that captivated her, that sold her intentions of love. He wouldn't take advantage of her, he wouldn't do anything to her, and he wouldn't even look at her in a sexual way if given the chance. He didn't even call her by Ginny, she only heard 'Miss Weasley' from his lips. _"O, I have bought the mansion of love but not possessed it; and though I am sold. Not yet enjoyed," _Ginny quoted whispering from her favorite play, Romeo and Juliet. She turned over on her side and played in the sand letting the grains fall through her fingers.

In some way, Draco had ruined his chances with Ginny. He almost hit himself after he said that and walked away he mumbled to himself, "I'm the most idiotic man on this earth." Blaise put his arm around he friend and grinning his Cheshire cat grin he teased, "I agree man, saw everything- heard everything. What the hell is your problem? Ginevra Weasley is a looker."

"Miss Weasley could do better, I don't want to ruin her future," Draco mumbled taking off his sweaty shirt. Blaise shook his head and exclaimed, "That's exactly your problem! You think of yourself so lowly, damnit Dray! Where did that sex god go that was in Hogwarts? Where did the guy go where he would take any girl up to his room?"

Draco whirled around and shouted angrily, "He was sent to Azkaban! And that's where he stays!" Blaise put his hands up and walked behind Draco, he didn't want his best friend to slug him. Draco's punches did not heal so easily. "Dude I didn't mean to get you angry," Blaise apologized in his own way.

"Its fine, I didn't get to much sleep," Draco said tightening the collar on the dragon. The black scales looked like marble, the collar of the house he lived in. "Go check on Norbert," Draco ordered and Blaise slipped away between the hoard of dragons.

_'I can't believe he brought that up, it's sickens me. I can't believe I was that shallow, that narcissist. I do I regret those days, I broke some many young women,' _Draco thought sitting down next Guinevere. "I push away the people the people I would love the most," Draco said resting his head against the dragon. She nudged Draco, and Draco rubbed under her eyes. Guinevere laid her head next to Draco's body and her breath made his hair move gently.

_'They even called me Zeus, the woman called me Apollo. How disgusting, my reputation was built upon how good I was in bed.' _Draco recalled and shook his head rubbing his eyes, he tried forgetting it. Draco heard the dinner bell and decided to skip dinner and watch the sun go down. He couldn't make it, he fell asleep comfortably lying next to Guinevere. The heat made him sleepy, and Draco new it was wrong for him to fall asleep in the scorching sun and under Guinevere's hot breath.

"Where's Draco?" Mrs. Brabant asked when she saw everyone sitting down, "Blaise go find Draco, I'm afraid he passed out like last time. The heat is going to get to him; it doesn't help when Guinevere breathes on him like that," she said with panic in her voice. "I don't want to bring him to hospital like last time," she said in a motherly voice.

Charlie left the table after Blaise, the whole place was quiet. "Can't you die?" Hermione asked quietly. Mrs. Brabant nodded, "My poor Lost Boy," she whispered standing out on the back porch. The sun fell and Charlie and Blaise came back with Draco. "He fell asleep again, nothing too serious," Charlie informed and put him on the marble floor of the kitchen.

"I made him real pissed, reminding him of his Hogwarts days. That could add too it, stress? Can stress make you pass out?" Blaise asked getting the familiar box of tablets out. Mrs. Brabant scolded, "Yeah, it can. Why would you do such a thing Blaise? You know he hates being reminded of those damn things."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "Joking around I guess. He took it seriously though. I can't believe he won't take his sex god days as a joke." Harry and Ron laughed at this, "Malfoy? Sex god? That's funny." Blaise cocked an eyebrow and just shook his head.

Draco slowly woke up after taking the tablet, "I'm going to bed," he mumbled going up stares. He shut the door taking off all his clothes; he let his body drop into the mattress that was on the floor. His eye lids closed shortly after, and he dreamt only nightmares.

_Draco swam up to the middle of the lake under water he dodged faces he'd killed during his death eater years. He went up and took a breath going back under. The demons followed after him, screaming his name. They grabbed onto his ankles and he felt some one pull him up. The kind face of Ginny welcomed him, she leaned into kiss him, and Draco dodged the kiss. She turned her back to him._

_Where the two sat on Draco couldn't figure out till he touched it, it was floating bed. Ginny sat quietly, back facing him. The silk sheet was the only thing around her. Draco kissed her neck moving her hair, planting kisses on her. It was overwhelming feeling, Ginny under Draco. "I..." Ginny said started to say, the sky got darker. It started to pour and she melted under him. When the Draco in the dream called out her name, the dementors came and sucked his soul. _

Draco jolted awake, "Damn, I hate those nightmares." He had sweat dripping off of him as he stood up getting into the shower. "Night mares from hell," he whispered. He could feel the sweet girl still on his body, still smelled the aroma of her perfume. Turning the water cold, he couldn't shake that feeling off of him. _'Her skin was softer than silk,' _Draco thought as he tried washing the feeling off.

It was intoxicating; he could hear her moan, could feel her breasts against his chest. It became frustrating; he punched the mirror as he got out. "DAMNIT!" He shouted angrily. Calming down, he pulled on his boxers and fell back into bed, reading the clock across the room it was one in the morning. It was impossible to get rid of a feeling that he wanted to come true.

The last person he wanted to see after such a sensual dream came in, "Draco, are you okay?" she asked. She was wearing her night gown, the night gown resembled to toga that woman wore during the Grecian times. He wondered why she would wear such a thing to bed; it looked like something a woman of her beauty would wear out in public. Draco was wrapping hospital bandage around his knuckles. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he said dryly. She shut the door behind her.

Ginevra sat next to him, ran her fingers through his drying hair. "No, your not, I heard you yell," she whispered. Draco felt his breath quicken, "It's nothing Miss Weasley, go back to bed." Ginny shook her head and kissed his temple, as he lay back down. "You caused me to worry, and now you say it's nothing," she whispered. Her voice rang in his ears.

"I apologize if I caused you to worry Miss Weasley," Draco whispered putting his hand under her chin, "Please go back to bed." Ginny kissed his hand and she looked into his eyes, he was nervous. Ginny lay down next to him putting her head on his shoulder she whispered in his ear, "I'm not leaving." Her voice oozed with innocence, and Draco froze. It wasn't like he really wanted to leave; her presence stopped the desire he had once before.

She snuggled up to Draco, her legs intertwined with his. Draco softly sighed, he breathed in the sweet smell of citrus in her hair. It was the same scent that she had in the dream. This made Draco's head spin, there a woman lay perfectly comfortable with him. Ginny kissed his cheek and snuggled back into the position she was in, _'don't do this, don't. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't fall in love with you.' _His mind reminded him, he had to stay quiet. He had to stay away from the Wizarding World; he couldn't bring Ginevra into things.

Draco ran his hands up and down her back; he stopped when he realized what he was doing. He told himself that she shouldn't be in here with him; Ginny could sense things were racing through his mind. "Calm down," she whispered brushing her lips against his. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop, she didn't know this but her simple gestures where burning into his mind. She kissed him more deeply, and kissed back not wanting her to leave unsatisfied.

Running his hands up her legs and her back the simple kiss turned into a make out. The moon gleamed in through the window, it danced on there skin. "You should go," Draco whispered when they paused for air. Ginny's emotions went into confusion. "I don't want to cause you any grief," he said kissing her one last time before she left.

She went into her room and stared out the window, crying silently.

**A/N: **Well that's chapter three for you! Hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! –B.V


	4. Chapter Four: A Birthday

Dragon's Den 

**A/N**: Thanks,** beckysue2 **for you review. I guess I got careless with checking my spelling and grammar; usually I'm very attentive about spelling and grammar since I'm a BETA myself. About Draco calling Ginny Miss Weasley, it's respect. He calls her by Miss Weasley since he respects her and is uncomfortable, for the time being, calling her by anything else. I'm exhausted, so please tell me if I make any mistakes in your reviews. Thanks! –B.V

**Disclaimer: **I only own my mind.

**Chapter Four: A Birthday **

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" Charlie chimed as Ginny walked down the stairs in her wizarding robes. They were pale blue with long sleeves and a low neck line; the sleeves went over her hands they were so long. "Thanks, Charlie," she said hugging her older brother. August eleventh was the day; she never really made a big thing about it. Every year as the same, she would be at the Burrow and open her one present from her Mom and Dad, it was only simple presents. Most of them were trinkets or something she needed for Hogwarts. When she turned eighteen, she asked her parents to stop spending money on her. She didn't want them to run out and get her anything anymore, spending their needed money that they could be spending on something else. The only thing that happened that was remotely different was on her sixteenth birthday. She lost her virginity to Theodore Nott, and that was something she didn't want every body knowing.

Having a secret boy friend in Slytherin was dangerous when in school, not to mention that he was a child of a Death Eater. It was too risky for both of them, and by the end of the Ginny's fifth year they were no longer a couple. Theodore was a mysterious character and rarely talked, that's what attracted her. He wasn't some one that was rambunctious and also after things, he was solemn and peaceful. She never told anybody about Theodore; it was just her secret.

"I'm going back to The Burrow," Ginny said giving a week smile, she had all her things in that one bag. "Ah! So soon?" Charlie asked giving her another hug. Ginny nodded, she had the Portkey ready to go. "I have to spend the day at home, plus I think I over welcomed my stay."

The truth was that she didn't think she could stay in the same house as Draco anymore. It hurt that he would turn her away after the romance they had, it made her angrier than she was hurt. He was adding oil to a fire; very slowly he added a droplet into the fire to every action that pushed her away. Charlie didn't want his sister to go, he could tell that there something else that was bugging her. Ginny said her goodbyes to everyone, besides Draco who was out some where wandering around. She new that he was avoiding her, it was obvious to every one in the house…they just couldn't figure out why he was avoiding her.

Ginny arrived at the burrow, she met her parents and the rest of her siblings where there. Amazingly, they all had bought her birthday presents. She felt extremely spoiled; she could never imagine so much attention. As she finished opening the presents, the guys sat on the porch and drank fire whiskey and the woman sat and talked in the kitchen.

"Can't believe your twenty-five Ginny, you children are making me feel ancient," Miss Weasley complained as Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur sat around the kitchen. A tapping was on the window, a hawk carried a slim package with a letter attached. Ginny took the package and gave the hawk a slab a meat. In neat cursive handwriting it said: Miss Ginevra Weasley. She opened the letter,

_Ginevra,_

_I apologize for my rash behavior. I'm not the best when it comes in relationships. I hope you enjoy my gift to you, as it is a custom to my family to give a necklace as such on her twenty-fifth birthday. The story of this necklace is rich; it has gone to the fairest of Black women through the generations. I believe you deserve such a fine title as this. My mother received the necklace when she was your age, and seeing that she had no daughters to pass it on she gave it to me. I give this to you, and I hope you pass it on to your own generations. I wish you a happy birthday Ginevra. _

_-Draco _

Fleur and Hermione breathed down her neck reading the letter, Fleur giggled and Hermione looked shocked. "Open the box!" Fleur squealed thrusting the satin box toward Ginny. Ginny opened the box and gasped… diamonds. The necklace was made of pure diamonds and white gold. Miss Weasley read the letter as the girls admired the necklace. "Draco Malfoy? I thought he was deceased," Miss Weasley said shocked sitting down.

"He was dismembered from his family," Ginny said holding the chocker necklace in her hands. She ran her fingers along the diamonds. It was amazing that he would trust Ginny with something so rare. The clamps were made of solid pearl with small diamonds imbedded into them. It was an elegant necklace an elegant necklace for a fair woman. She could imagine all the women of the Black family were eager to have this necklace.

"Tonks! It's so nice to see you!" Miss Weasley said hugging the woman with green hair, she changed her color often. Nymphadora Tonks was the daughter of Andromeda Black Tonks. Nymphadora was a former Auror and a member of The Order of the Phoenix. "It's nice to see you too; I thought I would drop by and give Ginny a visit!" Tonks hugged Ginny and looked down at the necklace. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, "Where did you get that?" Ginny blushed, "Draco." Tonks eyes bugged out, her mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe he would give that away! It's the back bone to the Black women. He has to think highly of you Ginny," Tonks exclaimed, she goggled the necklace not wanting to touch it. Mrs. Weasley gave Tonks the letter so she could read it. "What rash behavior?" Tonks looked up and eyed Ginny. Ginny shrugged, "He was acting weird around me some days."

Tonks nodded and read on with the letter, Miss Weasley looked at the necklace in the palms of Ginny's hands. "It's beautiful Ginny, and you should thank him," she said. Mrs. Weasley put it on her daughter and suddenly she disappeared, the girls mouths dropped and they looked at each other. Tonks laughed, "That's Draco alright, putting a portkey on the necklace."

Speeding through the air, Ginny softly landed on a flower bed. Draco looked back and smiled, "Miss Weasley, it took you a while." Ginny stood up brushing off her robes; she shot a look to Draco. Draco kissed her lips softly, Ginny couldn't resist. She melted into little puddles whenever he kissed her. So soft, and gently were the kisses.

"I'm sorry," Draco said looking into her eyes and kissed her again, "I'm in love with you, and I don't know how to handle it." With that Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, "I love you Draco."

**A/N: **Alright I can't take it anymore, I totally snapped. (As you can see in my other story.)I just wanted for you to know that, my romantic side is crushed and I don't think I can go through this week writing romantic chapters. It makes me want to cry, seeing that my own characters have better relationships than I do.I KNOW this is short, and I KNOW that if I go on holding a grudge (I guess you can call it a grudge… it's more like I want to throttle romanticism…) against anything romantic that this story is not going to get anywhere. Since this IS a romantic story, and I'm not feeling a hint of a romantic thought in my mind today (or the rest of this hellish week.) I decided I'd stop here, just for now, and relax and try to sort everything that's going down the drain of my personal life. Till I gather the pieces of my sanity back together. –B.V


	5. Author's Note

Dragon's Den- Authors Note

Thank you all for reading this extrememly short story, but I was thinking that it stopped at a good point. So I guess I'll see you guys around, I'm going to finish off Mid Heaven Flights and then start a new FanFic. Then hopefully follow through with that one, I may just write a Ginny/Draco one just for you guys. That one will probably be longer. You guys were great, see you around.

-B.V


End file.
